I'm not giving out the title
by teisha.leblanc
Summary: This is a rough draft with no editing of my idea of continuation of Breaking Dawn. I am sending my story to Stephanie Meyer. I am serious about this. I have more writting. I'm only posting this. I need a co-writer to help me finish the book. I need opinions. I will break down my story line if you inbox me.


**Paragraph 1**

Renessmes Journal

Dear Diary,

I am growing faster then I thought. Being half a vampire and half mortal makes me feel special. I am extraordinary. I am unique. I am memorable. My mom and dad think that I am growing to fast though. Lately the past few days I have grew an inch. I am now a teenager. I will never know what going to secondary school will be like. Since I have been growing more fast the kids at school will notice that one day I look different then the other. My mom told me secondary school is not as fun as I think. My mom and dad are home schooling me. I learn just as much as I would at school. They have been teaching me for a long time. Well since Edward has been going school for years. Lately I've been hanging around the pack. They are teaching me how to be a "wolf" so they put wolf ears on me as a joke. I can picture myself running as a wolf. Also Alice is teaching me all about fashion. Which her fashion is kind of different then mine. That's okay. I still love her to pieces. Rosalie has been teaching me how to do makeup. Which I think I look elegant without it. Jacob thinks so to. Jasper and Emmett are trying to teach me how to "fight" if I ever get into trouble. Id say I'm a professional. I almost kicked there butt! Carlisle and Esme are terrific grandparents. Since I am there second grandchild, and the youngest. They have spoiled me with gifts. I am very lucky and fortunate to have all the Cullens in my life. And for my mom and dad. They will always be there for me. They are my best friend. Any problems I have I can talk to them. Dad is a typical dad. Always watching out for me, and for mom…. She's another story. She's trying to teach me about women dilemmas. Like dating, peer pressure, and the birds and the bees. But she is the only one I can really really talk to. I've always been connected with my mom. Its not like I don't have anyone to hangout with. I have Collin Little sea. He's around my age. I have the pack. I am one of the guys when I'm with them. Its weird being in two families. But you cant choose who you fall in love with. Jacob and I are dating now. Jacob and I have been thinking about moving in with each other, but we are official. He waited till I was old enough. Jacob is an exceptional man. We have been making dream catchers together. I have about 100 in my room. He wants me to sleep well. No words can describe him. I'm just worried what will happen when he gets old. I don't even want to think about that. I've been keeping journal entrys everyday since I could write well for a while. I love to write. Writing is my passion now. I always write just before I go to bed.

Sincerely, Renesmee xo

It was the end of winter, and the beginning of spring. The snow and ice have already finished melting, but that didn't matter because I am cold. I am a cold one. A vampire. The trees are starting to look more lively again. The intensifying smell of the flowers blooming. I can start to imagine the leaves will be green again, and all the animals are coming out of hibernation. Which makes it easier for The Cullen's and I to hunt. Since my mother and I grew up in Phoenix it would be nice to feel the warm breeze more sooner then later. Also I feel afraid because I know The Cullen's and I can't roam Forks when the suns rays are beating out. I know in my mind that I'm not going to miss the immortal life. In conclusion let's just say I love any season of the year. As long as I can spend it with Edward and Rensemee. The love for my husband and daughter go beyond the universe. This is my life. My future. My choice and my decision, and I couldn't picture my life any better. When I think about if I chose Jacob as my partner instead of Edward, I can imagine how my life could be different. Different lifestyle, different tribes, different culture and different legends. All I know for a fact is that Jacob will always be one of my best friends, and a great companion for Renesemee. I miss Charlie. I miss my mom. Maybe the Cullens will let me see them one last time before we think of an excuse why I can't see them anymore. I haven't really talked to Edward about it.

I looked at Alice and I knew in her vision that we were all going to be happy. That we were going to be a family Forever. That Jacob was going to be a part of our lives for a long time. Jacob was family and he imprinted on my daughter. Vampires and Wolves would be together as one. I still think what's going to happen when Jacob passes away. How Renesmee will feel. All I care about is that she is happy and content. Edward told me the same thing. Edward thinks that Jacob might be the best companion for Renesmee. If he was willing to fight for me in the beginning, and fight in that battle against the Voulturi then he is the best for her, and I approve and give Jacob my blessing.

Renesmme, Edward and I decided to go hunt. We ran into the forest. Renesmee was getting pretty fast at running. She almost beat us. We needed to teach her how to hunt by herself. Even though she can eat human food, its always good to know how to hunt. It was a nice spring day. It had just rained the night before. The grass was still moist. Edward had a feeling there was a lot of baby animals running around. We couldn't kill the new babies. It was time for her to learn. We have been killing the animals for her so she has doesn't have to chase after them.

"Okay Renesmmee are you ready to have your first hunt?", I asked.

"No, I'm a little nervous actually." Renesmmee said very scared

"Okay concentrate on the scent. What the animal looks like. What do you do if it tries to attack you", Edward said.

Renessmee Edward and I were climbing up the tree to see better of where the best target was. Edward spotted Moose. It was 20 feet away. It was eating some plants with her baby. The moose was moving very slow.

"Okay Bella and I will stay up in the tree. Now if there is any problems we will be right there with you.", Edward said.

"You jump down, and you bite him right near the lungs. That is the best place to get him from experience and I have had plenty of experience. Make sure you listen and hear everything around you." Edward said.

"You'll do fine my Renessmee.", Bella said encouragingly.

"Okay I think I got it", Renesmme said.

Renesmme flew off the tree top and got on top of the moose. Her feet planted on the ground. The baby ran away for its life. She ripped the moose to shreds. She did great for her first hunt. Edward and I watched her hunt. She didn't need our help. We knew she would do fine without us. She was even faster then me when I first started to hunt. It took Renesmme about ten seconds to get her first kill done. I was proud.

"Haha way to go my dear! You did well That's my girl.", Edward said with amazement.

We flew down of the tree and decided that we would have a little bit of lunch. It was 12:30PM anyways. Might as well. It tasted good. My thirst was settled.

"Never get caught and never kill any babies.", I said.

 **Paragraph 2**

We ran back to the Cullens house. We could hear music being played. We have only been gone for one hour. So I guess Rosalie and Alice had a party planned for our victory against the Voulturi. Not like it was a physical battle, but a mental battle. A battle of love. A battle of integrity. The battle for family.

"So who is ready to party!?", Rosalie yelled with cheer.

"I am", Jasper chuckled.

"Here's to the new born, and the groom, and Mrs. Cullen", Emmett announced.

"What are we actually celebrating?", I asked.

Alice cracked open the wine and started pouring glasses. I couldn't remember the last time I actually had a drink. I was never really a drinker. I never went to parties throughout high school.

"Here is to new chapter in our lives.. two new additions to the Cullen family, I am proud to be Bella's sister-in-law.", Rosalie said.

"And while we are having this party. I have something I want to say.", Jacob replied.

We all stood there because we knew what he was going to say but we weren't for sure. Edward was staring at Jacob right into his eyes. He knew what was going on. His face looked like something huge was going to happen. Jacob looked like he was about to cry.

"I was talking to Edward, and since he's old fashioned…. I asked for his blessing.", Jacob said slowly.

"Blessing for what?", Alice said quickly.

Jacob got down on one knee. He was smiling. He cleared his throat. Moved his tie back and forth.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. It feels like I've met you before. In a past life in another time, its weird. I cant explain it. It feels like I already know everything about you. Even when you were a little girl, and now look at you. Your twenty-one. Your beautiful inside and out. I can tell how your feeling without even being in the same room. Its like I can talk to you without even speaking to you. You are my other half. You are my rock. I love you. For ever and always death do us part, and even after death. Our love goes beyond the furthest star. So Nessie. My best friend. Will you be wife. Will you be my mate. Will you marry me?", Jacob asked.

"Yes! I am so thrilled. My emotions are on overload. Your words are so lovely and pleasing. My heart is beating right out of my chest I think its going to convulse.", Renesmee cried.

Jacob slid the engagement ring on her left hand on her ring finer. The ring was from Jacobs mother Sarah Black when she died in the car accident. Billy gave the engagement ring to Jacob before the battle against the Voulturi. The ring was pure silver and shiny. That ring was intricate, delicate and divine. It was beautiful. It has a little paw printed on it also.

"Nessie, this ring was my mothers, and I am so proud that Billy chose me to let you have it. This ring means a lot to me, and I wouldn't want anyone else to have it.", Jacob said.

Renesmme cried with joy. The sun was shining through the window. All the Cullens were sparkling in the sunlight. Renesmee was sparkling more then the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle was holding Esmme and then looked at each other, they both kissed each other.

After Jacob slid on the ring her finger. Jacob howled to let the Uley pack know about the engagement. After Jacob howled Edward sat right at the piano. I followed him to the piano. He sat down and played "Here comes the bride".

"There you go Jacob. Here comes the bride. I just want everyone to know that Jacob and I have secretly have been talking about this proposal. I just didn't know when it would happen. This was just before battle against the Voulturi." Edward said.

"I am so happy for you guys.", smiled Alice jumping with joy clapping.

"You are now officially a Cullen are you ready to start drinking blood?", Emmett said.

"Emmett!, Jeeze I am so happy for guys", said Rosalie nudging Emmett.

"Yeah totally. Ill just go throw up now.", Jacob said sarcastically.

"Congratulations, Jake and Renessme .", Jasper said with no expression.

"Thank you Jasper", said Jacob.

Jacob walked up to Bella. Bella had her head down tapping her foot. I didn't know how to exactly feel. Because once upon a time I loved Jacob so it was kind of awkward. We once kissed, and now he's going to marry my daughter?

"So I guess I can call you Mom?, I mean …. you are my mother-in-law now. Or what should I call you mommy, mumsy, ma…", Jacob said while he got interrupted.

"You can call me Bella for now until I get used to this Jake", Bella said sternly.

"I know its weird for me to.", Jake laughed.

Jacob looked over at Edward at the piano. Edward just sat there smiling.

"So what do I call you now?", asked Jacob.

"You can call me pops… or just Edward whatever is fine.", said Edward laughing.

"Alright pops. Thank you for this blessing, and for Bella. Thank you too.", said Jake.

"If my daughters happy I am happy. That's all I care about. Make sure you take care of that ring. It means a lot to Jacob." replied Bella looking at Renessme.

"Yes I will. I am so happy" Renesmme smiled.

"Lets honour Renessmee and Jacob for there new engagement. I am so excited that I have a new grandson.", announced Esme.

"Yes that's the same for me. I give you a warm welcome or should I say cold welcome.", said Carlisle.

Renesmme goes over to Jacob and gives him a kiss. She touches Jacobs face whiling kissing him and uses her tactile thought projection. She shows Jacob her memories of her and Jacob together, to when she was in Bellas womb to when she was growing up. She finally finds out what Jacob told Bella about what imprinting is.

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly its not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother."

Renessmee takes her hand off Jacobs face. She looks at him, and she smiles.

"I never knew you thought that. That is what imprinting is, and how you felt about imprinting.", said Renesmee

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you just yet. I thought right now would be the best moment to tell you.", Jacob said.

"So are you guys going to have an engagement party. I am good at planning. Obviously I planned Edward and Bellas wedding?", Alice asked Renesmee.

"I just got engaged Alice haha. Yes sure you can plan something nice. It would be fun.", Renesmee said.

"Maybe since Edward and Bella never had an engagement party it can be both of you guys? We can have Jacobs family with all the Cullens?", said Alice.

"Actually that sounds great Alice! Are you are the wolfy pack wants to be there when you blood sucking vampires are in the same room?", laughed Jacob.

"Yes I will make sure nothing goes wrong. And I already seen the vision. It will all work out. It will be a fantastic time I'l send out invitations", said Alice.

"We have to make sure that Charlie and Esme doesn't find out.", said Carlisle.

"Hmmm.", I muffled to Carlisle.

"Well Bella its for our best protection that they cant find out." said Carlisle.

"I'm going to take Renessmee to go tell the pack and my family. If that's okay with you guys?", asked Jacob politely.

"Make sure she safe, and gets home on time, and I know what your thinking anyways", sternly said Edward.

Jacob smiled took Renessmees hand and Jacob transformed into a wolf. She got on his back held onto his fur. She looked back at all of us and smiled, and rode into the forest blissfully.

 **Paragraph 3**

" Alice! ", screamed Edward.

Her face looked like she had a nightmare. We could all see the terror in her eyes.

" You don't want to know. We need to all have a meeting", Alice said terrified.

" Can't you tell me what Alice is thinking", I shouted .

" Someone I cant find out who is blocking my thoughts and I have never felt this way before until I met you", said Edward.

"We all need to meet at Bella and Edwards cottage immediately ", yelled Alice.

As Jacob had a confused anger look on his he howled and called in the pack. I grabbed Renesemee, I held her as tight as I ever could. I felt very scared as scared as when the Voulturi arrived. I can just picture them in those "Red Coats". The fact of the matter that we had to fight for Renesemee and now something else was up. I thought I could die. Our happy family felt as we were not a happy family.

We all ran as fast as we could to our cottage. Jacob was growling as loud as he could. I looked over and Carlisile ripped down a couple of trees on the way.

" There is a problem ", announced Alice.

All of us were standing, trembling waiting for her to reply; Renesemee, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Jacob.

Edward and I were holding each other with Renesemme. Jacob was standing next to us. Carlisle and Esme were holding each other. Rosalie and Emmett were holding each other, and Alice and Jasper were holding each other.

" The Voulturi thinks there has been another crime committed ", said Alice.

" What kind of crime do they think is going to happen", replied Jacob staring into Alice's eyes.

" The Voulturi think that Renesemme and Jacob have….", said Alice

" The Voulturi think that Renesemme and Jacob have….", yelped Edward.

" They think the two of them are having a Vampire/Werewolf baby", said Alice.

We all looked at Jacob at the same time. As Renesemee his behind Edward and I.

" I have no idea where this information is coming from. Who told the Voulturi that. She is still a young girl. Why would we go through all this trouble again, I just got Nessie safe ", yelled Jacob.

" You mean we all got Renesemme safe, and stop calling her Nessie ", I yelled.

" Nessie is just a nick name, you know like a pet name? ", said Jacob.

" Jacob…..", said Edward.

Carlisle and Emmet came over and tried to hold Jacob and I apart while we were arguing.

" Alright that's enough out of you two, do we want to keep Renesemee safe again or do we want to fight", said Carlisle.

At the same time Jacob and I said; " Safe again ".

" As I was saying, it has to do with someone in with the Voulturi clan, I have no idea who it is, like I said im not 100% accurate or can tell who it is ", said Alice.

" So what's our next move, what do we do, are they coming for us? ", said Edward.

" All I seen was someone in a red coat, facing the opposite direction, screaming and yelling that a crime has been committed with the Cullen family. That Renesemme and Jacob have a Vampire/Werewolf child together.", said Alice.

I just stood there, as frozen as ice. Although in terms I am frozen as ice. I am a vampire. We were all just as shocked as I was. Edward was right, what do we do next, is the Voulturi coming for us, how did Jacob and Renesemme conceive a baby. Is it even possible?

" Bella…, Bella, Bella", said Edward shaking my arm.

" Sorry ", I said.

" So what happens now, what's our best move since we don't know who was in Alice's vision ", said Esme to Carlisle.

" We all start packing, we move, people in town are already thinking I'm not aging at the hospital",said Carlisle.

Edward, Renesemee and I went into the cottage right away and started packing. I felt very sad about leaving our new cottage. Edward and Renesemee barley had any memories in this cottage.

" So Edward what are we taking ", I said.

" Clothes, for the most part, we can leave everything behind, it's not like anyone from Forks is going to come across this cottage its very secluded ", said Edward.

" Do you think we will ever come back?, I said"

" Bella, you need to learn that we are going to be moving to different locations in our lifetime", said Edward.

So I started packing. I didn't ask any other questions. We needed to get out of Forks, and get Renessemee safe. Since Edward and I are very fast, I tried to pack up all the things we needed. Carlisle said we needed to hurry anyways. I looked over and I saw Jacob walk into the cottage. He had some smart remark to the place.

" Nice coffin, I mean place", said Jacob.

" This is no time to be funny", Edward said angrily.

" Nessie, I hope you know everything is alright, no one is going to take us, we will be fine, I wish you weren't back there listening to what was going on ", said Jacob.

" I know, you are my protector, my best friend, I know you will keep me safe, said Renesemee looking happy.

"Jacob can I talk to you for a moment", said Edward.

"Yeah, sure…", said Jacob.

I saw Edward take Jacob to the next room. They shut the door. I was not sure what was going on. I just kept packing getting everything we need for this move. Whatever they need to talk about. Why can't they tell me? I am important as Edward.

" Jacob… Don't tell Renesemee ever things okay. The voulturi never said they wouldn't be back to see what we were up too. Understand what I am saying?", whispered Edward.

" I couldn't come off as you were being a little bit rude to me. Are you not my father-in-law", said Jacob.

" Yes, I am but please Jacob, we cant lie to her anymore. We don't know what's going to happen next. I cant even pick up what that Voultri was thinking", said Edward.

" Okay I am sorry. Why don't we get packing now", said Jacob.

Edward and Jacob came back. I just looked at them. I didn't even want to know. I went into Renessemee's room and I asked her to take a couple of things she wanted to take with her.

"Okay my sweet pea, what would you like to take?", I said.

" My teddy bear, you guys got me when I was born and the locket with the picture of you and daddy", said Renessmee.

I thought that was so sweet of her. Out of all the things she wanted to take and she wanted to take the teddy bear Edward and I got her when she was little and the locket that we got her.

" Okay sweetie, put it in the bag ", I said.

Edward, Renesmee all of us finished up packing. No words were said in the car. Terrified and scared to what comes next. By the time we got there Jacobs pack were at the Cullens. We drove up in the drive way.

" Home sweet home ", said Edward.

We walked into the house, as the Cullens were all fighting.

" What's going on in there? ", I asked.

" Renesemee can't come with us", the Cullens said together.

" What do you mean Renesemee can't come with us ", I screamed.

" If the Voultri find out where we are. They are going to know Renesemees with us", said Carlisle.

" So where is Renesemee going to go?", Edward asked.

" With Jacob and his pack", said Carlisle.

" WHAT! We are just going to leave Renesemee with Jacob and his wolfy pack", I said.

"Carlisle I don't think this is a good idea. The best idea is for her to stay with us", said Edward.

 **Paragraph 4**

It was 4PM. On a nice May evening. I was getting ready with the girls. We were at my cottage with Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme in the living room. All of us adored our dresses. We had an marvellous time in Vancouver. I have never seen so many stores in my entire life. Regardless, it took us five hours to find the right dresses. I was never really a shopper but Alice helped me out. The weather was lovely out tonight. It wasn't to hot or to cold it was just lovely. The boys were at the Cullens house getting arranged. I wasn't to sure what the girls had planned for Renesmee and I but I was ecstatic about the engagement party. We were listening to some classical music. Something strange was going on with Renesmee she wasn't acting like herself so I took her to her bedroom and asked her what was going on.

"Renesmee what's going on I have a strange feeling like something is wrong. Are you having doubts about Jacob." I asked Renesmee.

"Nothing is wrong I just feel extremely nervous and its not even my wedding day.", Renesmee answered.

"I know how you feel, I felt the same way on my wedding day, I couldn't stop sweating, there was to many emotions going on that I felt like I couldn't breathe but this is going to be a wondrous time! It's a party. You should feel thrilled.", I said.

"Yeah your right. Can you help me zip up my dress mom?", Renesmee asked.

I zipped up her dress, and I looked into her eyes. Something was wrong. it's a mothers instinct to know this. I was feeling a little let

down because she wasn't opening up to me. So I decided to ask her what else was wrong.

"Renesmee. I am your mother. I still know something else is wrong. We bonded before you were even born Renesmee. You made my life worth living I hope you understand that. You are blessed Renesmee, and I hope you know you can tell me what's wrong. I will always be here for you through the toughest battles in your life. Nothing can take you away from me. I will never let that happen.", I assured Renesmee.

"Mom… What's going to happen when Jacob gets too old, or he perishes and I am still alive and breathing. Or what if I get too old? You and dad get to live together for a long time. I have honestly been thinking about this for a while. It makes me upset because I am infatuated with him. I don't think I could go through the agony of Jacob leaving.", Renesmmee wept.

"Oh Ness. Ness.", I uttered.

I gave her a giant hug. I felt her heart beating as fast as light. She was terrified. I completely understand where she was coming from. I couldn't picture Edward not in my life. All I know is my daughter was upset. I didn't know what to tell her at this moment so I said " Ness, it's going to be okay. Maybe the Cullens can figure something out when the time comes, but for now wipe your tears hunny try not to think about it, we are living for today don't think so much about the future. Be happy that he's here for you at the present. We have an engagement party to attend. We can talk about this after? Is that alright with you.", I said asked comforting her.

"Yes thank you mom. I'm so glad I got this off of my chest.", Renesmee agreed.

"Stay here for a minute I have something for you, ill be right back.", I said.

I left Renessemees room and went into Edward and I's bedroom. I went into the closet and I went into my jewellery box and took out a necklace my mom bought me before I left Pheonix. The necklace was silver and was heart shaped, it was printed with the letters a " A mothers love comes from the". I thought it was best for Renesmee to have it. I went back into Renesmees room and told her to shut her eyes.

"Sweet pea. I got you something special, but you have to close your eyes. You have to promise me.", I convinced.

"I promise.", Renesmee reasoned.

I went behind her. I moved her long brown hair to the left side of her neck. I took the necklace and placed the necklace around her neck. I moved her hair back. I had a feeling she was going to be excited. I told her to open her eyes and look down. As she looked down I went in front of her and told her to also look at the necklace. She looked at the necklace and looked delighted that I gave her that necklace. She paused. Stared at the necklace and read " A mothers A mothers love comes from the…." and she paused again. She thought about it and blurted out "Heart".

"Thank you so much mom. That is very sweet of you to give me this necklace. It is quite adorable.", Renesmee said.

" I knew you'd love it. I was waiting to give it to you. I got it from grandma.", I added.

I touched the necklace and told her "We should get out there before people start asking".

We went back into the living room. They all had there dresses on. We all had our black dresses on. My dress was a little to short for my liking but Alice said I would look sexy. My dress was V-neck with and half way material on my arms. My shoes were white high heels with a white bow on the end of the shoe. We all had a white bow around our waist. Renessmee's dress was had short arm material with a U-shaped chest area, and a longer length of a dress. Her shoes were wedges but with a cross lace up the foot and with a white bow on the end. Rosalie's dress looked like overalls at the top with two white buttons stopping at the chest. It was also short. Her shoes were high heels with her toes showing out of the top. Alice's dress was a one strap dress with white bow stopping at the chest. Her dress was longer then her knees. Her shoes were wedges with a white bow on the end. Esme's dress showed off her chest but she had a white shawl over her arms. Her shoes were white flats with a white bow on the end of them.

"Where did you guys go?" Alice asked.

"We just had a little talk it's all good now", I smiled at Renesmee.

"What a pretty necklace you have, where did you get that?", Rosalie asked.

"My mom,", Renesmee addressed.

"Okay its make-up time and hair time girls. Renesmees first.", Rosalie announced to the Cullens.

We went into my room. We all sat around the vanity. Renesmee sat down in the chair. Rosalie plugged in the straightener and curler. She had sweet vine headpieces for all of the girls accept for Renesmee and I. For us we had a tiara head piece with a short vail hanging off of it. I didn't know they had bought those in Vancouver.

"Okay. First things first. I think we should all have the same hair style. I have a vision.," Rosalie stated.

"That sounds like a great idea Rosalie. You were always creative we trust you", Esme said.

"I'm thinking half up half down and curly.", Rosalie suggested.

Rosalie put half of her hair up in a pony and started curling Renesmmees hair. I looked at Alice's face and it looked like she was thinking. Before I could even ask what she was thinking. She blurted out. " Lets play never have I ever. it's a fun game I swear. The first player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player states they have to drink. Then we continue around the circle, and the next person makes a statement. We should really play with blood instead of wine."

"I have never played that….", I said confused.

Then Alice pretended to take a drink out of an imaginary glass.

"See you've got this. Its not that hard let me get some wine. We wont get too…. Drunk." Alice pleaded.

Alice ran really fast into the living room. Went to grab a bottle of Merlot red wine off the wine rack and went into the kitchen to grab five wine glasses. We couldn't even tell she was even gone.

"Okay lets play ill pour the drinks.", Alice persisted.

Alice opened the wine with a cork popper poured the Merlot red wine and distributed the glasses between all five of us.

"Okay since I know this game ill start first. Never have I ever never drank blood.", Alice giggled.

We all took a sip of the wine. Rosalie was finished curling and bobby pinning Renesmees hair. She added the tiara vail headpiece on top of her head. Rosalie confirmed" All finished darling who's next. I think it's Bella's turn"

I sat down in the chair. She started working on my hair right away.

"Alright, I have a never have I ever statement. Never have I ever never fallen in love.", Esme said.

All of us girls laughed and took a bigger drink.

"Now that….. that was a good statement." Renesmee put in.

"Okay who's next?", Alice asked.

"Alright, don't laugh but here is my statement. Never have I ever.. Hm never have I ever cheated on a test." I muttered.

Rosalie took a drink first, and watched to see if anyone else took a drink. Then Renesmee took a drink.

I looked back at Renesmmee and I was feeling a little heated "Really Renesmee.. How could you of possibly cheated. I cant belie…", and Alice interrupted. "This is supposed to be a fun game ladies. Why don't we just forget that question was even asked. What stays in the circle never leaves the circle."

"Alright, I'm done with Bellas hair. Its moms turn.", Rosalie said.

Esme sat down in the chair. While Rosalie started working on her hair we decided to keep playing. I think we all liked this game. Alice is pretty crafty with her games.

"Never have I Ever lied about my age?", Renesmee said.

All of yet again took a drink. Our glasses were getting a little full so I asked Alice to fill our glass with some more wine."Alice can you fill up our glasses? I like this game lets keep playing.", I asked.

Alice poured the wine glasses until glasses were completely full.

"Okay. Here is a great statement. Never have I ever never been hit on by someone who was too old?", Rosalie said.

All of us took a drink accepted for Renesmee.

"Hey, Jacob is pretty old. He is man now I suppose he's twenty five.", Renesmee said.

All of us died laughing, I mean Jacob was becoming a man…..

"I guess its back to me. Hmm what to ask… Never have I ever been in the back of a police car.", Alice said

"Technically it was the front seat of Charlie's police car but ill drink to that".

Esme's hair was completed. It was Alice's turn to do her hair. She had to add extensions to her hair so it would go half up and half down.

"This might take a little bit Alice, but it will be well worth it.

Alice sat down in the chair. Rosalies hair ways already done up in a half up half down style. All she needed to add was the vine headpiece.

"Mom it's your turn .", Alice added.

"Alright, never have I ever...

 **Paragraph 5**

Renesmmes Journal

Dear diary,

It's about 8PM. After the miscarriage Jacob and I thought there would no hope of conceiving a baby with each other. I was melancholy, I felt sorrow, and hopeless at this point. We tried everything in our power to try to save the baby. My Jessie. My poor Jessie. I could of saved him somehow. It was the most devastating memory I have ever had in my entire life. I still think it was my fault somehow because I was half vampire and half human. We wanted our own family. Jacob has been crying for a couple of hours by now. I don't blame it at all. We were supposed to start a new Dawn together. Recently I was just upset about when Jacob gets old and My mom and dad were especially heartbroken because they wanted to be grand-parents. Billy wanted to have an arrangement with Jacob and I at La Push. He told us we had hope. There was a plan that could possibly work, and Jacobs face looked like he had some doubt because I think he knew what was going to happen. So Jacob and I drove over in the car.

Sincerely, broken Renesmee.

When we arrived at La Push all the families were sitting in a circle around the fire. The Black family, the Ateara family, and the Uley family. All of them had straight faces on it kind of made me anxious.

"It's nice to see you two. I hope you guys are okay. We all heard the news", Billy said worried.

"Yeah, its not so easy as it looks you think this is going to work.", Jacob said sternly.

"We can only try.", Billy assured.

"What are you guys talking about? What is going on…..", Renesmee asked.

"Let me tell you the story. Taha Aki was a leader of the Spirit Warriors of the Quileute tribe. He forced one of the spirit warriors, Utlapa to leave the people, and never use the spirit because he was angry at him. One day, when Taha Aki left to perform his duty as he leaves his body as a spirit himself and fly to the spirit world. Taka Aki figured that Utlapa followed him, and found out about Utlapa's murderous plan. He tried to race back to his body, but realized that it was gone. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain, but Utlapa managed to get into it first. Taka Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief to the Quileutes.

Eventually, Taha Aki tried to destroy his body to save the tribe from Utlapa. He then summoned the Great Wolf to try and kill the body, but since Utlapa was behind many warriors, he forced the wolf away. Taha Aki figured that the wolf had a body and therefore a soul, so he asked the Great Wolf that he would make room in his body for his spirit and share the physical form. Granting his request, Taki Aki managed to enter to the wolf's body. He returned to his village to stop Utlapa. The warriors realized that the wolf was no ordinary animal and realized that it was Taha Aki inside it. The explanation was given by Yut who entered to the spirit world where he discovered the truth. Taha Aki took care of Utlapa once and for all and destroyed Utlapa's body where he left it in the woods, before entering the spirit world. Since that fateful day, Taha Aki was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished. He became to be known as "Taha Aki the Great Wolf" and "Taha Aki the Spirit Man".", Billy explained to Renesmee."

"You actually think that Jessie, will summon the "Great Wolf" and ask him to share his physical form?, Renesmee asked.

"As I said we can only try. We have a prayer we can say for hope and a miracle. Also we can try to call the Great Wolf and call Jessie to be with us at this time. We need to believe this will work or it wont happen. We can also do a pipe ceremony and ask for a miracle. Way back our ancestors used to smoke out of the pipe and pass it to the people who ever participated. My greatest ancestor Ayasha Black was very ill. Her husband Qaletaqa called upon the tobacco pipe. They both smoked from the pipe and said there name. aFter the ceremony was finished she was healed.", Billy explained.

Billy loaded up the pipe with tobacco.

 **Paragraph 6**

The entire Cullen and Black family headed towards the cruise ship at the beginning of the shore and they all waved to Jacob and I. This night was going to outstanding. Jacob and I smiled and waved back. We heard the horn honk and we knew that we had Isle Esme to our selves. This was serenity, a family tradition. Jacob turned to me and put his hands around my waist and assured me " If anything happens ill be right here with you Ness, I wont let anything happen to you I promise, and you know that ". I looked into his dark brown eyes, his soul I should say and looked at his soft dreamy lips. " Lets take our luggage inside the house ". We started walking to the entrance of the door, and I dropped my bags right away. I asked Jacob if we could go explore the top of the huge hill. Jacob looked at me and replied " Yes!, that's exactly what I wanted to do first, get onto my back I feel nostalgic ". Jacob transformed into his wolf form and I hopped onto his back. I held on his back and dashed into the direction of the hill. I was still in my wedding dress, which was priceless. "Hold on Ness", Jacob growled.

We took off to the hillside, and we saw Toucans in the trees, they were beautiful with huge beaks. There beaks were orange, and yellow in colour. A little bit to noisy but I have never seen them before. There was monkeys swinging off of trees, with pale faces, dark nose area, big ears and a long tails, snakes in olive-brown in color with black patterning about ten centimetres long. As soon as I seen that snakes I screamed and Jacob laughed at me. We were riding really fast. All the wildlife and vegetation on this island was magnificent. All the plants were in vibrant colours like red, pink, orange, yellow and even blue. I loved nature. If I could of pictured any other honey moon it would be enjoying nature. I could hear all the sounds of the animals. The growling, squawking, rustling, chirping, and flowing of the water, the dampness, the sodden leaves, the insects scurrying under all that leaf litter, the aging of trees, screeching, screaming. The smell and fragrance of wild flowers, The sound of howling wolves and roaring rapids, The brisk wind on my cheeks and rocks under foot, I see the berries and fruit trees and can almost taste them.

I'm not sure how much time past but by the time I had calmed down we reached all the way up the hill. I got off his back. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Jacob was still in his wolf form. The sky was filled with the most outstanding hues of a blaze of orange, a neutral crimson red collided with a hint of pink and a watery baby blue peaking out of the sky. We gazed into the sky. I asked Jacob " Can we stay here for a while ? ". I looked over to Jacob and he just smiled. I assumed that was a yes. Jacob sat down with his feet dangling off the cliff, and asked me to come sit down with him. So I sat down with him. The grass was firm. I put my head on his shoulder and took my hand and held it. Jacob looked over cause he heard a noise. Fireflies assembled in a large group and fled above our heads. " I didn't think fireflies could make it up this high ", Jacob said very confused. "They don't, I'm just showing you my thoughts of fire flies, just don't let go of my hand."


End file.
